En este mundo solo vivo yo
by Yue2012
Summary: Hinata harta de todo no quiere mas que terminar con su sufrimiento y vengarze por todo lo que le han hecho pasar y sentir, por que gracias a ellos estaba muerta en vida y queria venganza


Qué pasaría si en la persona que más confiabas te traicionara…

Si aquel que te juro amor eterno te cambiar por otra….

Si tu madre pensara que res un estorbo por más que intentes demostrarle lo contario….

Que harías si toda tu familia te odiara.

Pues si yo sentía todo esto y más en las personas que intente contar solamente les intereso su propio bienestar, y mi última oportunidad de salir de este hoyo me rechazo y aquí me encuentro el día de hoy sola en mi casa decidiendo entre dejar todo o no después de todo suicidio es la salida más rápida al final.

De mis ojos ya no salen lagrimas ya no sé qué hacer me gustaría apoyarme en alguien pero en la última que me intente apoyar me desprecio diciendo que mi forma de ser no le gustaba e incluso humilla, quiero gritar al mundo AUXILIO! Pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde en este momento me encuentro escribiendo mi carta suicida,

Madre creme que te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi,

y lamento si fui una carga para ti,

Créeme que intente poner todo de mi parte pero

Creo que si después de todo soy humana

Y tengo errores

Te amo

Con cariño tu hija

Jajajajajajajaja creo que la carta se manchó después de todo está escrita con mi sangre si con mi sangre es tan roja, hay bueno me atreví a hacerlo pero no creo que sea suficiente, - digo esto mientras subo a la azotea, paso el barandal de seguridad, paso primero una pierna luego la otra y al final mi tronco y me mantengo agarrada al barandal recargada el, siento el viento golpear mi cara cuando de pronto escucho un grito, volteo hacia abajo y es Sasuke aquel que me rechazo lo veo y esta palio, pero no entiendo el por qué después de todo se daba aires de grande desde que me rechazo.

Hinata te lo ruego no saltes – me grito desesperado

No lo siento pero ya tome mi decisión espero que seas feliz con Ino – le digo mientras me suelto de una mano

Hinata no lo hagas – me dice mientras veo como una lagrima resbala por su mejilla me da lástima pero ya lo tengo decidido

Adiós Sasuke kun – le digo mientras salto, siento adrenalina al 100 por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo me siento viva aunque es por pocos segundos ya que siento un impacto en mi cráneo y siento como se rompe, y veo todo gris.

Lo último que alcanzo oír es alguien gritando mi nombre.

Narrado por Sasuke

Veo como se suelta de el barandal y me dice un – adiós Sasuke kun – todo paso en cámara lenta, cuando veo que alguien se arrodilla a su lado y es Sakura su ex mejor amiga que le robo a su novio llamándola, demasiado tarde voy a su lado y llamo a una ambulancia aunque sé que ya está muerta pero tienen que llevarse el cadáver.

Se nota una gran tristeza en todos los presentes que acudieron al velorio pero yo estoy devastado al igual que su madre, su padre se nota con un gran arrepentimiento al igual que de algún modo la hicieron sufrir. Termina el funeral y me voy a mi casa y abro aquel papelito que tenía Hinata junto con la rosa negra.

Flash Back

Sakura llora a mares por la muerte de su amiga pero le ordeno llamar a la ambulancia y así lo hace mientras yo voy a ver el cadáver, todavía tengo la leve esperanza de que este viva llego le tomo el pulso y no está muerta pero en una de sus manos lleva una rosa negra al igual que una hoja negra con letras blancas que decía para Sasuke, las levanto y las guardo en mi chamarra en ese momento volvió Sakura con la ambulancia.

Fin Flash Back

La rosa la coloque en agua me siento en mi cama y abro la carta

Hola Sasuke

Quizá debes estar triste quizá no

Pero bueno

Solamente quería prevenirte

Mi venganza va a acechar a todo aquel que me hizo sufrir

Lo pagarán con lágrimas de sangre

Espero y no te suicides

Ya que mi próxima venganza será pronto….

Ya va uno quedan….

Hasta luego querido

Solamente solté una carcajada sonora y dije no te preocupes mi hime que no me suicidare después de todo creo que te podre ayudar.

Haber díganme que les parece espero que les guste pronto pondré la continuación.


End file.
